


We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together [VID]

by angelsaves



Series: vids [2]
Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Catherine Tate - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: A fanvid of Much Ado About Nothing (the Tate/Tennant version), set to Hanson's live acoustic cover of "We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together."





	We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/gifts).



> runs 1:52.
> 
> a gift for mardia!

[We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together [VID]](https://vimeo.com/234566059) from [angelsaves](https://vimeo.com/user43618022) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: harveywallbanger

[download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7hd0dtpum2f6v3d/we%20are%20never%20ever.mp4) (21 MB)

SOURCES:  
\- Much Ado About Nothing (2011)  
\- Doctor Who s04e07, "The Unicorn & The Wasp"


End file.
